This invention relates to improvement in a wind direction adjusting device of an air conditioner mainly used for a vehicle.
Conventional means for removing the cloud of a side window glass for a vehicle has a side defroster duct extended from a defroster for a front window and a side defroster nozzle associated with the duct.
Another example is constructed to remove the cloud of a side window glass by a side ventilator.
A conventional device for executing the latter method has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 200,411/1982 official gazette, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 179,212/1983 official gazette or Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 60,014/1984 official gazette.
In the structure for executing the former method with the side defroster nozzle, it has such disadvantages that the design in the compartment of the vehicle becomes wrong since the side defroster nozzle is provided in the compartment, the number of components such as the side defroster duct, the side defroster nozzle, etc., and the number of assembling steps increase, thereby resulting in an increase in the cost, and a range for removing the cloud of the window galss is narrowed because the opening area of the nozzle is small.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Nos. 200,411/1982 and 60,014/1984 official gazettes, the disadvantages of the structure of the former method are eliminated, but it has drawbacks that its operating mechanism increases in size and in occupying area so that a difficulty arises in the association in an instrument panel and that drive systems for a lateral blade and a longitudinal blade are separate so that a technical concept of unifying the drive systems of both is not disclosed.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Nos. 179212/1983 official gazette, it has such disadvantages that, when removing the cloud of a side window glass, a driver must extend his hand from a driver's seat so that the driver is difficult to operate this device.